An Awkward Predicament
by Pressing Point
Summary: Tsunade calls a meeting with Hinata and Sasuke to discuss a certain concern she has regarding the both of them and, well, procreation. *Contains chapter 672 spoilers*


**Warning: This oneshot contains spoilers from the latest Naruto chapter. If you are not up to date and mind spoilers, do not read. If you don't care for spoilers, then go ahead!**

**An Awkward Predicament**

"Ah Hinata, come in!" Tsunade called cheerfully from behind the door.

Hinata smiled as she twisted the doorknob. Inferring from Tsunade's chirpy tone, perhaps she was overreacting by thinking the hokage would have something perturbing to tell her.

Her smile wavered as she entered the room and realized that it wouldn't just be her and Tsunade. The notorious Uchiha Sasuke was present as well.

Sasuke spared her an unreadable glance from the corner of his eyes for a minute second before whipping his eyes away from her form.

Hinata felt uncomfortable. She didn't trust Sasuke at all. Heck, she still bore some animosity towards the ex-missing nin because of the mass compunction, destruction, and most importantly _pain _he imparted to not only Naruto, his teammates, and the Rookie Nine but also the entire Hidden Leaf village-no, ninja _world_.

He was a criminal and one who did not deserve the slightest clemency. But she didn't and couldn't hate him completely. Hinata knew there was more to Sasuke than meets the eyes, and she knew she couldn't correctly assess judgment to someone she has only known through secondhand information, but the animosity was still there, and it raged within her like a tiny flame- present and passionate, but not strong enough to spread without aid.

Hinata uneasily found her place beside the Uchiha but kept a two feet long distance between them.

Tsunade eyed the two ninja before her cautiously, making sure to analyze their dispositions meticulously. Hinata was clearly disgruntled by the Uchiha's presence and Tsunade was debating the veracity of her eyesight, but she was certain she saw something _odd_ flicker in the Uchiha's eyes as soon as the Hyuuga heiress entered the room. It had looked something like _mild interest_. She prayed to Kami that she was just being delusional because the Uchiha having a "mild interest" in the lady before her would completely defeat the purpose of this meeting she had prepared.

Tsunade fixed her eyes on the pair before her. Both were ridiculously attractive and for two people that have hardly, if ever, interacted, they both would have _so much chemistry_.

_Goddamn their kids would be hot._

Tsunade mentally scolded her random thought. But _was _it random?

_They would both complement each other so well!_

At this point, the hokage was considering kicking herself. This was ridiculous.

She cleared her throat, indicating that she was ready to speak. The Uchiha seemed relieved that she was finally getting on with it and the Hyuuga bore eyes that pleaded for Tsunade to say whatever she had to say and dismiss them so she could get 5000 miles away from the Uchiha.

"I gathered you both here specifically because of a certain… _revelation_ Naruto disclosed to me," Tsunade said owlishly.

Sasuke's dark eyes swam around a bit, tipping the hokage off that he already had an idea about the subject of this meeting. Hinata, poor, poor Hinata, was clueless.

"Naruto told me the story the Sage of the Six Paths had told him," Tsunade said. "About the birth of this world," she clarified.

Hinata eyed the hokage warily. What did that have to do with her? Sure her interest was piqued but…

"There was a woman named Kaguya," Tsunade explained. "She was the first human to use chakra after consuming the fruit of the Shinju."

Hinata stole a quick glance at Sasuke. He looked as if he already knew this information… Did he?

"She sought out the fruit because she had decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the constant conflicts permeating throughout that time period," Tsunade continued on.

"Did… it work?" Hinata asked quietly.

Tsunade nodded. "Consuming the fruit gave her the ability to manipulate powerful chakra and single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Now, Kaguya had had ridiculously immense power. If anyone is to achieve that level of power once again, something Uchiha Madara nearly succeeded in doing, the world will be thrown into chaos."

"So… what does this have to do with me?" Hinata inquired. "… and, um, Uchiha-san?"

Before Tsunade could answer, Sasuke curtly interrupted the woman and addressed Hinata directly as he spoke. "Kaguya possessed the byakugan."

Hinata bit back a gasp, partly from being shocked by the information but mostly because _Sasuke Uchiha _was actually talking to her and it didn't seem like he wanted to murder her.

He held her timid stare for a while longer before turning back to face Tsunade. "And the sharingan," he muttered.

Hinata paled. "W-What?" Hinata looked to the hokage for confirmation or simply anything but the blonde lady said nothing and merely stared at her fingers, clearly willing to let the Uchiha drop the bomb instead of her having to do it.

"She called us here to… _warn_ us," Sasuke said.

"W-warn us? About what?"

"Well, not _warn_," Sasuke mused. "But _order_." He made eye contact with Hinata once again. "We cannot procreate."

Hinata blinked.

"However, no one can ensure that."

For the first time in 2 years, Hinata fainted.


End file.
